


Now Draw Me Close

by crimsontheory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M, and that's really all you need to know about this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: Realizing you're in love with your best friend and having it actually work out was something that only happened in the movies. Throwing in the fact that you also had a kid made things even more complicated. Louis found all this out the hard way, but things might just turn out far better than he expected.





	Now Draw Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! I'm not sure if I followed this assignment correctly, but I tried my best. When I received my word (which was boo), I had such a hard time coming up with an idea. Since my girlfriend has a thing for kid fics, she kind of inspired me to write this. She's also the one who read over this for me, so a huge thank you to her. She's kinda sorta really great.
> 
> I wrote this in past tense because I haven't really ever done that before, and it was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. So I apologize if I made any mistakes with that. And major props to authors who normally write in past tense!
> 
> Title is taken from Warmth by Bastille.

This just may be the worst night of Louis’ life. 

Far worse than any of his late night cramming sessions in uni. Far worse than his first day of his dream job. And far worse than his first night with a newborn baby, not having a fucking clue what he was doing. This night definitely takes the cake.

Thunder clapped against the sky as Louis paced back and forth across his living room floor. His shoulders and back ached and his eyes burned from being awake for so long. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face as he wondered when he had officially failed as a father.

Receiving a phone call midway through your shift from your daughter’s teacher saying that she’s spent most of the morning in the nurse’s office too sick to be at school and you need to come pick her up immediately, was one of the more scary things Louis had ever experienced. Luckily, Louis had the best boss in the world and was able to leave right away.

As soon as he arrived at the school and saw Peyton sitting in the office, he instantly knew something was wrong. She was ghostly pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat, hunched over with both arms clutching at her stomach. How had he missed all of that earlier that morning? He signed her out with the receptionist as quickly as possible and raced her home.

Once they were home, Louis helped Peyton strip down and get into the bathtub since she was too weak to do it herself. While she was in the bath, Louis took out all of the medicine in their medicine cabinet. He didn't know why Peyton was sick or what caused it and all she was able to tell him was that both her head and her stomach hurt. It could literally be anything.

Now, it was a little past midnight and Peyton had not gotten any better. None of the medicine that Louis had given her seemed to work and she’d thrown up everything she’d tried to eat so far. Louis’ officially stumped and frustrated; he didn’t know what else to do for her. He had been a pretty fucking great father so far if he did say so himself, and now after seven—almost eight—years he had failed. And seven years in the span of a lifetime was not very long.

When Louis’ drunken, sexual crisis induced, one-night stand had shown up at his door nearly nine months after he’d last seen her with her stomach so huge that Louis was afraid she was going to give birth right there on his doorstep, he thought he was dreaming. But it was very, very real. She had angry tears in her eyes as she shouted at him for doing that to her, saying how she was too young to be pregnant and she didn’t need a baby in her life. She said she was going to give it up for adoption if he didn’t want it. 

Every father figure in Louis’ life had only stayed around for a few years before fucking off somewhere else. (He only just recently had one come into his life that he knew was going to be sticking around, but Louis didn’t know that at the time.) He decided at quite a young age that if he ever had children, he would never _ever_ do that to his own child. So at eighteen and standing there in his doorway only seconds after finding out that he’s going to be a _father_ , Louis didn’t even hesitate before saying that he would take the baby.

And then, at 2:28 in the morning on October thirty-first, Louis became the father of the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen. The second her tiny little body was placed in his arms was all the time it took for him to fall in love with her. 

Her mum only stuck around as long as she needed to for medical reasons and then she was out of there as fast as Louis could blink. She actually had her lawyer come to the hospital with her so both she and Louis could sign the papers that gave him completely custody. She didn’t even want to see the baby, wanted nothing to do with her, and Louis’ heart broke for his daughter because she would have to grow up without her mother. In that moment, Louis decided he was going to be the best dad he could be.

Peyton was the light of Louis’ life, he’d never loved anything more than her, but he almost gave up several times the first year of her life. Being a parent to a newborn was hard, he’s heard some horror stories, but being a _single_ parent to a newborn while also trying not to flunk out during your first year of university was incredibly difficult. 

It was the most trying time of Louis’ life. There were moments when he didn’t feel like himself and he’d wish anything for a cancel button or a rewind button to go back in time and never go out drinking that night and take that girl home with him. But when it was three in the morning and Louis would be woken up from the tiny bit of sleep he had managed to get by Peyton crying because she was hungry and he was holding her while he fed her literally falling asleep, he would look down and see her little face staring up at him with those bright blue eyes and that was the only thing that had kept him going. He wouldn’t give that up for anything. 

Needless to say, Louis didn’t eat or sleep very much that first year of Peyton’s life. He probably would have completely neglected Peyton if it weren’t for his mum. She literally moved in with him into his shitty one bedroom flat to help out. He owed a lot to her. And it was at times like these when he wished more than anything that he could call her. She would know exactly what to do, she was a nurse after all, but he couldn’t call her and it killed him more than he’d like to admit.

The last thing he needed was to be thinking about his mum at a time like this. He shook his head as he crossed the hallway toward the kitchen to make himself his third cup of tea for the night. Rain pounded heavily against the roof, the storm still raging on, as Louis started the kettle.

It was when Louis had just finished pouring the water into his mug that he heard it. A quick _knock, knock, knock_. His ears perked up and he tried to listen for it again, but all he heard was the rain. He assumed it was just the thunder playing tricks on him and he went back to making his tea. But then he heard it again. That was someone at his front door.

Louis peeked around the corner down the hall toward the door and sure enough, there were the knocks again, louder this time. It was almost one in the morning, who the hell would be at his door?

He opened the door slowly and saw Harry standing on his doorstep holding an umbrella over his head with one hand and several Tesco bags in the other. Louis stared with his mouth hanging open because why was Harry _here_ , standing in the rain at nearly one in the morning.

“Are you gonna let me in?” Harry asked, jolting Louis out of his thoughts. “It’s fucking freezing out here.”

“Oh, right. Of course.” Louis shook his head and stepped back to allow Harry to walk inside and out of the rain. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going out with your rugby mates.”

Something changed in Harry’s expression then, his face going from light and happy to nervous in a matter of seconds. He took his eyes from Louis’ face and dropped them to the floor. “Well, you know how plans change,” he chuckled, but it sounded forced. “Besides, Peyton is sick so I thought I could help out.”

One thing Louis had always known about Harry was that he was a shit liar. He literally _could not_ lie, which was actually quite a good quality to have, but when he _tried_ to lie, it was just incredibly obvious. 

“Wait,” Louis said once Harry’s words finally caught up to him. “How did you know Peyton is sick?”

Harry’s eyes snapped up from the floor back to Louis, his face scrunched up in confusion. “You texted me.”

“I did?” Louis did not recall that _at all._

“Yeah, maybe like an hour and a half ago,” Harry replied. “I made some of my mum’s chicken soup and brought some meds so.”

Louis’ heart jumped and clanged against his ribcage so loudly that he was surprised Harry didn’t hear it. This was one of the many, _many_ reasons why Louis loved Harry; he was so thoughtful and always put other people before himself. Like when you’re on a plane and the flight attendants did that little safety thing that no one ever paid attention to, talking about how you should put your own mask on before assisting anyone else. That was not Harry. He would help every single person on that damn plane before he would even _consider_ putting on his own mask.

Another thing that Louis knew and _only_ Louis will know, was that he loved Harry. Like actually _in love_ with him. As in he wanted to wake up next to him every morning for the rest of his life and be really gross and domestic with him. He’s had these thoughts since he was eighteen when he first realized his feelings for Harry were a little more than platonic. He was also kind of the reason why Peyton existed, but that was another story for another time. It was moments like this when Harry was being so fucking _thoughtful_ and bringing over _soup_ for his sick daughter, that Louis found it really hard to control himself and not kiss him like he had been yearning to for years.

“Okay, well she’s upstairs if you want to see her,” Louis said, turning to lead Harry down the hall and up the stairs toward Peyton’s bedroom, even though Harry knew full well where her room was, he could probably find his way through Louis’ house in the dark with his eyes closed with no problem. 

Louis knocked on Peyton’s door before pushing it open. His daughter shifted in her bed so she could look up at him and Louis’ heart broke. He could tell by the look on her face, even in the dark, that she still wasn’t feeling well and he still didn’t know what to do for her.

“Hey boo,” he greeted, stepping further into the room. Boo was a nickname he came up with for Peyton shortly after she was born. Since she was born on Halloween, the hospital was decorated accordingly. One of the decorations in the hallway leading to the nursery really caught Louis’ attention. It was just a basic cartoon ghost decal taped up to the wall with the word _boo_ written across the chest. The next time Louis held Peyton in his arms, that was what he called her and it stuck with him ever since.

It was also her very first word. Although boo sounded like a normal baby sound, Louis still considered it her first word.

“Harry is here and he brought some things with him to help make you feel better.” 

Louis stepped back from the door and watched as Harry entered the room. Peyton immediately sat up in her bed, her face brightening at the sight of Harry. 

“Hiya Pey,” Harry said as he perched on the end of Peyton’s bed. “You up for getting out of bed? I want to try something with you that my mum always did for me when I was ill.”

Louis loved that his daughter and his best friend (who was also the man he was in love with, but that was beside the point), the two most important people in the world to him have always gotten along so well; Peyton had mentioned several times that Harry was her best friend.

But now, watching as Harry made Peyton smile and _laugh_ when Louis was barely able to get two words out of her today, watching Harry be a better father to his daughter than he was, was too much for him. Louis couldn’t stand there and watch himself fail right before his eyes. He turned in the doorway and headed back down the stairs. 

He didn't know how long he sat there on the couch with his head in his hands contemplating his life when Harry walked into the room. 

“Her fever broke and she fell asleep the second I put her back to bed,” Harry told Louis, sitting on the opposite side of the couch from him. 

Whatever had been weighing Louis down all night long _finally_ lifted from his shoulders. “Thank you, Harry. I owe you big time.”

Harry shrugged like it was nothing. “I'm pretty sure it's just food poisoning, so hopefully she'll be feeling better in the morning.”

“How the hell did I miss it this morning?” Louis asked, dropping his head into his hands again. He racked his brain for any signs that he could have overlooked while getting Peyton ready for school that morning, but he kept coming up empty. She just seemed like her normal self; happy and excited for school.

“Don’t beat yourself up, Lou,” Harry said, scooching closer to Louis. Not close enough to touch, but close enough that Louis could feel the heat coming off Harry in waves. “Food poisoning can sneak up on you out of nowhere, she was probably just fine this morning.”

That was the final straw, Louis couldn’t take anymore tonight. He crumpled on the sofa, unconsciously pulling Harry against him. When he said he owed Harry big time he meant it, meant _more_ than that actually. He owed Harry Peyton’s entire life because he was _always_ there, no matter what. He would drop everything to be there for Louis and Peyton whenever they needed him. Louis was so fucking in love with Harry that it was beginning to drive him crazy. It was overwhelming.

“Do you want to hear something funny?” Harry muttered, the rumble of his voice like vibrations against Louis’ side where they were pressed together. “The other night Peyton asked me if we had ever kissed. I told her that we hadn't because that’s the truth, but she didn't believe me. You wanna know why?”

Louis’ heart was beating double time, panging against his ribcage painfully. He wasn't sure if he did want to know why. Peyton was bright and incredibly perceptive so of course she knew. _Of course_ she fucking knew. “Why?”

“She said that she thinks you want to kiss me,” Harry chuckled like it was a joke. Like it wasn’t the honest to god fucking truth. Like it wasn’t what Louis wanted more than anything.

And that was it. Louis thought that this could finally be his moment to tell Harry how he really felt. Leave it to Peyton to force him to get his shit together.

His hands shook as his pushed Harry off of him so he could sit up straighter on the sofa and also so had room to think because he couldn’t think clearly with Harry that close to him. The beating of his heart hadn’t slowed and now his stomach was turning. He didn’t think he had ever been that nervous in his life. “I'm so sorry.”

Harry turned to face him, a concerned wrinkle in between his eyebrows. “Why are you sorry? We're always together and I'm always around so it's only normal that she'd think we're together. It's no big deal.”

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head because Harry just didn’t _get_ it. “No. I'm sorry because it's true.”

“What's true?” Honestly, Harry could be the densest human on the planet sometimes.

Louis took a deep breath to steel himself before he made the confession that was going to change his life immensely. For better or for worse he wasn’t sure yet, but he knew he couldn’t handle not knowing any longer. “That I want to kiss you.”

“What?” Harry asked, quite and disbelieving.

“Haz,” Louis whispered, his voice wavering even on that monosyllabic word. He glanced to his left and saw Harry with his bottom lip caught between his teeth staring at the ground with a harsh furrow in his brow. Louis couldn’t stand seeing Harry like that, but there was no turning back now. “The number of times I told you that I couldn’t have done this without you, I also meant that I didn’t _want_ to do it without you. Every second since Peyton was born you’ve been by my side. And with everything with my mum, you were there for that too. I owe you so much and I don’t know how to ever thank you. Fuck Harry,” Louis sighed, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. “I know none of this makes sense, but what I’m trying to say is that I love you. I’m _in love_ with you. Have been ever since I was eighteen.” 

It was quiet after that. The only sound was the rain still falling heavily outside. Louis’ heart was still beating frantically and he tried everything in him to prevent it from breaking because he knew that Harry’s lack of response wasn’t good. 

This was when Harry would let him down gently because that was just the kind of person that Harry was, and their friendship would be ruined forever. Part of Louis knew this could happen, but he chose to ignore that part because it hurt way more than he imagined.

He was just about to suggest that they both get some sleep and hopefully forget about all of this in the morning when Harry finally spoke up. 

“But you had Peyton when you were eighteen.” Harry’s voice was so small. He was still staring at the floor like it held all the answers, hadn’t looked up at Louis once and Louis tried to pretend that it didn’t sting.

“Yeah, you’re kind of the reason why she was born,” Louis laughed, fake and forced. He stood up from the couch and began pacing back and forth in front of it. All he had done tonight was over think and fucking pace. “When I realized that I had feelings for you I went out and got roaringly drunk and took some girl home with me. I guess it was sort of like a sexuality crisis, but not because I realized I was gay, that’s fine I could deal with that, but because I realized I was in love with _you_ , my _best friend_. Like that shit only happens in the movies.” He knew it was wrong, sort of like staring into the sun. You know you should probably look away, but it’s the most intense feeling in the whole world that you couldn't help but look. “You want to know why I went home with that particular girl? Because she was tall with curly hair and green eyes.”

He heard Harry gasp when he realized what that meant. “Oh Lou,” he said, soft and gentle which just made Louis feel even worse.

“I know,” Louis replied. “I’m so fucking pathetic. I go out to try and prove to myself that I don’t like you like that and I bring home the girl who looked just like you. I know this is probably really weird, but I imagined she was you the whole time, which obviously didn’t help my situation. And we were both too drunk to remember to use a condom so of course she got pregnant. Which I don’t regret. I don’t regret it at all because Peyton is the best thing to ever happen to me. Another totally pathetic thing is that she was conceived on your birthday. Because it was at your sixteenth birthday party when I realized I loved you.”

Harry’s head snapped up and his gaze landed on Louis. “That’s why you left so suddenly. Louis, I was so pissed at you for that. It was my _birthday_ and you left without telling me.”

By the tone of Harry’s voice, Louis could tell that Harry was upset. Hopefully it was just from residual feelings from that day and not from what they were discussing now. “I’m sorry Harry, but I was so _scared_. I was afraid you would take one look at me and immediately know what I was feeling and I didn’t know if I could handle that.”

Again, an awkward silence fell over them. This was not how Louis imagined the night to go. Or, well, morning because it was probably close to two by now. It was already a long and emotionally draining day and he didn’t want to wait around for Harry to tell him that he didn’t feel the same way.

The back of his throat was itchy and his eyes burned, but he _wasn’t_ going to cry. At least not until Harry left.

“I lied about my plans being canceled,” Harry said standing up from the couch. His eyes wide and full of emotion. “I was out with my mates and the second I got your text I just left. I didn’t even think about it, I just knew I needed to be here. So I told my friends that something had come up and I left. I went home and made that soup and bought some medicine and came here. You know I love Peyton, I have always loved Peyton. I watched her grow up and hopefully I can continue to watch her grow up. I love her, but I’m _in love_ with her dad. I have been since the day I met him.”

Those words hit Louis right in the gut. It was such a shock that he didn’t know if he was going to laugh or cry. “You were five when we met,” he croaked.

“Exactly,” Harry exclaimed. “I’ve been in love with you since I was five years old, before I even knew I was gay, before I even knew what being gay _meant_. I just thought that I had a best friend crush on you, you know like I just really loved being your best friend, which _I do_ , but I knew there was something more to it that I didn’t really understand. So when I finally realized that I was gay I didn’t really freak out about it because it finally explained what all my feelings for you meant. But I never ever thought that those feelings would be reciprocated because we grew up together and you’ve seen me through all my awkward stages. And you’re older and cooler and would never be interested in me.”

Harry shrank in on himself, his eyes dropping to the floor once more. He looked _broken_ and embarrassed and Louis hated it. He wanted to reach out and touch, to pull Harry close and comfort him, so he did. He reached out and cupped Harry’s cheeks, pulling his face up so he could look into his eyes which were glistening with unshed tears.

“Of course I’m interested in you,” Louis admitted, his voice more calm and confident than it had been all night. “You’ve always put Peyton before everyone else. You love her so much and I love _you_ so much because of that. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I’m never going to love anyone else. You have kinda ruined that for me.”

Harry laughed wetly and shuffled closer. A single tear slid down his right cheek when he blinked. The worry and disbelief now gone from his eyes, replaced by something almost like _hope_. It blew Louis’ mind that even after he literally confessed his love for Harry, that Harry was still worried that Louis might not feel the same. “I love you so much too, Louis.” 

The smile that spread over Louis’ face felt like it could split it in half, but he didn’t care because he was _so happy_. He could feel it bubbling up in his chest about to burst. He gently wiped away the tears from Harry’s cheek with his thumb, stopping to press it into the dimple that appeared next to Harry’s mouth. “Is it okay if I kiss you now?”

“You better fucking kiss me Louis To—”

He didn’t let Harry finish because he decided to cover Harry’s mouth with his own instead. The moment their lips touched, Louis knew that was what he’d been missing his whole life. It was everything a kiss should be. It felt like coming up for air after being underwater for too long. It felt like coming home after being away for months. It felt like he _belonged_ there, kissing Harry.

Harry’s hands trembled as he placed one of them on Louis’ hip and tangled the fingers of the other one in the hair at the base of Louis’ neck, but his kiss was sure and strong, lips sliding wetly against Louis’ own.

Louis licked across the seam of Harry’s lips and Harry parted them eagerly, allowing Louis in. The spark of heat that shot up Louis’ spine when his tongue brushed against Harry’s made him momentarily dizzy, but Harry was there—as he always was—with that firm grip still on Louis’ hip to keep him upright. 

The needy whimper Harry let out when Louis nibbled and tugged at his plump bottom lip had arousal simmering in Louis’ belly. The kiss turned desperate after that, _hungry,_ and he felt Harry’s fingers tightening in his hair and tugging harshly. A bit _too harsh_ because he tugged Louis away, breaking them apart.

His fingers were still buried in Louis’ hair so he tried to pull him back in, but right before their lips could connect again, Louis ducked down and attached his mouth to the side of Harry’s neck. Harry gasped in surprise as Louis tenderly sucked just underneath Harry’s jawline. When Louis pulled away he could already see the faint bruise forming against Harry’s creamy skin and he soothed it with his tongue. A sense of almost _pride_ washed over him at the thought of marking Harry, marking him as _his_.

Harry let out a moan that vibrated against Louis’ lips from where they were pressed against Harry’s throat. He pulled the collar of Harry’s shirt to the side so he could nip at the juncture of his neck and shoulder with his teeth.

“Lou,” Harry breathed, fingers slipping below the waistband of Louis’ joggers. “Louis, what about - _oh_ \- what about Peyton?”

If Louis thought Harry’s voice was deep before, that was nothing on how it was now. Lower and rougher than he’s ever heard it. “She’s asleep,” Louis answered, still trailing kisses along Harry’s neck. “Plus her bedroom is upstairs and mine is…” He pulled back, eyes widening when the thought hit him. “Mine is downstairs.”

A playful smirk danced across his lips as he hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Harry’s jeans and pulled him down the hallway toward his bedroom. He heard Harry giggle as they stumbled into the dark room, kicking the door shut behind them. Louis barely had the chance to get a good look at Harry before he was being shoved against the door.

A hot tongue slipped into his mouth and large, fumbling hands slid down his sides stopping at his arse. They kissed messily, with no finesse, until Louis’ lungs burned with the need to breathe, but even then he was reluctant to pull away. Now that he knew what it was like to kiss Harry, how _perfect_ it could be, he never ever wanted to stop.

He shoved Harry backward, gripping at the bottom of his shirt. Lightning flashed through the windows momentarily lighting up Harry’s face, and Louis’ hand froze where it was still holding onto Harry’s shirt. Harry’s eyes were completely blown out and full of lust, his expression wrecked and wanton. 

“Off,” Louis said, tugging on Harry’s shirt when he finally got himself together again.

Harry complied easily, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side. Louis had only meant for Harry to take his shirt off, but he didn’t stop him when Harry shoved down his jeans and boxer briefs, making a pile of them on the floor.

Louis couldn’t stand the lightning being the only light in the room every few minutes, so he turned around and flipped on the main light. Swiveling back around to face Harry knocked the breath out of him because there was Harry, standing in front of him completely naked.

Sure, Louis had seen Harry naked too many times to count, he had always been so shameless about it, but Louis had never allowed himself to look. Now though, now Louis could _really_ look and take everything in. From the broadness of Harry’s shoulders and chest to the slimness of his waist and the cut of his hips. His strong, solid thighs and the length of his legs. But the one thing that Louis really had a hard time looking away from was Harry’s cock, so hard—and _pretty_ —it was almost perpendicular to the rest of his body. God, Harry was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” Louis muttered. 

Of course, that got Harry to turn all bashful. A blush formed high on his cheekbones and his eyes dropped down to his endearingly pigeon-toed feet. “Thank you.”

Louis stepped forward and lifted Harry’s chin, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. He coaxed Harry to sit on the mattress and he scooted to the edge and watched with wide eyes as Louis removed his own clothes.

As soon as Louis was down to nothing, Harry reached out and grasped Louis’ hips pulling him in and kissing all over his stomach. The hot breath on every wet patch of skin left from Harry's mouth made the hairs on Louis’ body stand on end. 

Harry’s mouth was getting dangerously close to the base of Louis’ cock which was already achingly hard, but right before he got there he pulled back and stared up at Louis. His eyes that were peering up at him from beneath his lashes looked a little _too_ innocent as he darted his tongue out to give just the tip of Louis’ dick the smallest of kitten licks.

Before Louis had a chance to recover from _that_ , he found himself being yanked onto the bed, bouncing slightly as he landed. He laid out on his back and watched in awe as Harry crawled toward him with a small, sexy smirk on his face. He could hardly believe that this was finally happening after _years_ of dreaming about it. So far this was already surpassing all of those dreams.

“Hi,” Harry whispered once he was settled on top of Louis, one of his thighs slotting in between Louis’. “I love you.”

Louis’ stomach flipped at that. He still couldn’t really grasp the fact that Harry loved him, but _god_ he hoped he would get to hear Harry say those words to him for the rest of his life. 

“Love you too, baby.” The pet name slipping out of Louis’ mouth involuntarily, but he enjoyed the way it made Harry blush and bite his lip shyly. “What do you want?”

Harry leaned down and shoved his head into the crook of Louis’ neck, placing sloppy kisses. He ground his thigh down against Louis’ cock which caused a loud moan to escape from Louis’ mouth as he tossed his head back against his pillows. 

He felt the rumble of Harry’s body as he spoke, but the words were muffled against the side of his neck. “What was that love?” Louis asked, running a hand down the expanse of Harry’s back.

“I said I want you inside of me,” Harry repeated with a sharp nip to Louis’ earlobe. With Harry seductively whispering that into his ear paired with him _still_ grinding their hips together; Louis thought he was going to come right then and there. 

He grasped Harry on either side of his hips causing him to stop moving and rolled him off as gently as possible. He sat up so he could lean over and rummage through his nightstand for supplies. He truly hoped he had some because he was going through quite a dry spell. Having a daughter _and_ being in love with your best friend, made it a little hard to bring guys home.

Finally, his fingertips came in contact with a bottle of lube tucked all the way in the back underneath a book and an old pair of glasses. It was mostly full, which didn’t come as a surprise because when Louis did have the time to get off, it was usually just a quick, sad wank in the shower. He found a box of condoms and took those out as well.

When he turned back around, Harry was laid out next to him with his eyes closed and a hand wrapped around his cock slowly stroking himself. It was quite possibly the hottest thing Louis had ever seen. It took him a few seconds to tear his eyes away from Harry’s crotch—he would _happily_ just sit there and watch Harry make himself come.

“Hey,” Louis said, nudging Harry’s hip with his foot. “None of that. I thought you wanted me to fuck you.”

Harry grinned and quickly clambered up, plopping himself down into Louis’ lap. “Yes please. I want to ride your fingers.” 

Louis clenched his eyes shut and groaned. The things Harry was saying weren’t particularly that dirty, but every word was going straight to Louis’ dick like it wasn’t fucking hard enough already. 

They licked into each other’s mouths while Louis slicked up three of his fingers. He took one and traced it around Harry’s hole, feeling the way the muscle fluttered beneath his touch. Before he got the chance to trace around it again, Harry shifted his hips and sunk himself down onto Louis’ finger.

Harry let out a moan that Louis swallowed greedily. Harry was so tight and warm inside and that _heavenly_ dragging sensation from his knuckles to his fingertip as Harry lowered himself down and then up again made Louis’ cock jerk.

It was almost too perfect, watching the way Harry moved up and down in his lap. He increased his pace, bouncing happily, with soft wails falling from his lips. 

“Another,” Harry requested without slowing down.

Louis did as he was told and carefully curved another finger up. It slid in easily alongside the first one, Harry quickly accommodating both fingers. He only faltered for a second as he adjusted to the stretch, but he was quickly bouncing away again, eyes shut in bliss.

The third finger was added shortly after the second and Louis leaned back against the headboard and watched Harry do all the work. Louis wasn’t even moving his hand, just kept it completely still while Harry’s slick hole ran tightly up and down his fingers, his thighs straining with the movement. He looked _magical_ like this, skin shimmering with sweat and his head thrown back in pleasure as he bobbed up and down. Absolutely fucking obscene. Forget about earlier, _this_ was definitely the hottest thing Louis had ever seen.

After a few minutes of watching Harry bounce, Louis decided to change things up a bit. He crooked his fingers, beckoning toward Harry’s belly and Harry gave a shout, his eyes flying open. His hips slowed until he was no longer bouncing, instead grinding back and forth. “Yeah Lou, right there,” he choked out, sounding completely wrecked.

Louis leaned forward and kissed Harry’s collarbones. “You ready?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, “ Harry panted, his fingers scrambling for the box of condoms. He took one out and ripped it open with his teeth and carefully rolled it onto Louis’ length, Louis hissing at the light touches. Harry didn't even lift off Louis’ fingers as he did it, just waited until the condom was on and then raised up and immediately sank down on Louis’ cock.

Louis moaned outwardly when he felt his tip press into Harry’s tight heat, roughly gripping onto Harry’s sides to stop himself from bucking his hips up. 

Once Harry was fully seated, he grabbed Louis’ face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was messy and frantic, more teeth and tongue than anything, but it still gave Louis that sizzle of heat at the base of his spine.

“God Lou,” Harry groaned into Louis’ shoulder once their lips separated. “I’m so close already, I don’t know how long I’m going to last. You feel too good.”

And Louis could relate to that. He felt like he’d been on edge ever since they first kissed in the living room. Or really, the last seven years he had been in love with Harry. 

Slowly, Harry began to move. He was tentative and shy at first, a little sloppy in his movements before he found his rhythm and completely lost himself. 

Little _oh’s_ and _ah’s_ kept tumbling from Harry’s lips as he pleasured himself on Louis’ cock, whining like he couldn’t contain. His fingers no doubt leaving bruises on Louis’ shoulders from how hard he was holding onto them.

Louis bent his knees and planted his feet against the mattress so he could thrust up to meet Harry each time he came down. The first one Harry obviously wasn’t expecting and he nearly toppled over, but he quickly recovered and pushed back against each one of Louis’ thrusts.

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry hissed, his movements becoming shallower and messier. “I’m gonna come. Touch me, please I—”

Harry’s words cut off into a low, drawn-out moan when Louis wrapped his hand around his cock. Three quick tugs were all it took for Harry come, crying out as he spilled into Louis’ fist. The tight, sporadic clenching of Harry’s hole around Louis’ cock was enough for him to follow mere seconds later.

After Louis stumbled to the bathroom and cleaned them both up, they snuggled together underneath the covers. Both of them exhausted from everything that night. Louis felt a sense of contentment wash over as he fell asleep with the love of his life tucked under his chin.

\--

There was something tickling his toes. Louis scrunched his nose up as he reluctantly opened his eyes. Sunlight was peeking in through the windows, the rain must have stopped at some point while he was asleep. 

He felt the tickling sensation again and looked down toward the foot of his bed and saw Peyton standing there rubbing her little fingertips over his toes which were peeking out from under the duvet. He was just about to reach for her and have her join him for a cuddle when he remembered Harry. His eyes widened as he discreetly glanced to his left where Harry was lying on his stomach still fast asleep. Thankfully, the duvet was covering both of them since they fell asleep naked. He didn’t want his daughter to get an eyeful.

“Morning boo,” Louis said, turning his attention back to Peyton and sitting up. “It looks like you’re feeling better.”

She nodded and jumped onto the bed, sitting herself in between Louis and Harry’s legs. “I am. But dad, why is Harry in your bed?”

Louis internally panicked. How was he supposed to explain that to a seven year old? “Well,” he started. “Harry came over very late last night so I thought he should just sleep over so he didn’t have to go home in the rain.” Smooth. That was a very good excuse if he did say so himself.

Peyton cocked her head and glared at him. Maybe not, because she had always been able to see through every one of his lies. That girl was way too smart for her own good. “But when Niall sleeps over you always make him sleep on the couch.”

“Um,” Louis swallowed, trying to think of _something_ to say. “It’s a little bit different with me and Harry.”

“Why? Because you love each other?” Okay, Louis knew that she knew because Harry had told him just last night, but hearing her say it so nonchalantly like it was _obvious_ , came as a shock. “Did you finally kiss?”

“We did a lot more than that.” He heard Harry mumble sleepily from next to him. Louis didn’t even know he was awake, but when he looked over he could see the smirk on Harry’s lips, his eyes still closed. Louis shoved at his arm underneath the sheets and prayed that Peyton didn’t hear what he just said.

“Yeah boo, we love each other,” Louis told his daughter, a smile spreading across his face without his consent. His heart still skipped a beat every time he thought about it. He couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to love someone like Harry and have him love him back.

Peyton sprang up from her spot at the foot of the bed and launched herself at Louis, wrapping her little arms around his neck in a hug. “So does that mean that Harry is my other dad now?”

“Whoa, slow down there kiddo,” Louis laughed, taking her arms from around his neck but keeping her hands held in his. “That’s moving a little too fast. He’s still just Harry for now, but maybe one day he can be your other dad. If I’m lucky.” He felt Harry squeeze his hip and saw him smiling up at him from the corner of his eye. Louis’ heart fluttered and banged harshly against his ribcage like it needed to be closer to Harry, and honestly, Louis couldn’t blame it. Fuck, he was _so happy_. 

“How about this,” Louis said to Peyton. “You go clean up and then you can help Harry make some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast.”

Peyton squealed in delight—Harry’s chocolate chip pancakes were her favorite, she’d eat them for every meal if she could—and ran out of the room shouting “best dads ever!” So much for Louis’ little speech. At least she was happy about them being together.

Harry was now on his back stretching out and when he caught Louis watching him he pushed the duvet further down his body and Louis’ mouth watered as he watched more smooth, pale skin appear inch by sweet inch. “Good morning other daddy,” Harry said with a sly smile.

That was never a kink Louis thought he would be into, but even Harry saying it in a playing, teasing way had heat swirling in his belly. “Piss off,” Louis joked, shoving at Harry for a second time that morning. “Get your lazy arse up and make my daughter some pancakes.”

“Hmm,” Harry hummed, rolling onto his stomach and kissing up Louis’ side. “Only if you join me in the shower first.”

“Fine,” Louis agreed a little breathlessly because Harry was now kissing across his armpit and up his soft underarm. “But no funny business, we’ve got a very hungry girl waiting for us.”

Funny business definitely occurred whilst in the shower, _twice_. And Harry’s moans reverberated off the tile in the bathroom were going to be on replay in Louis’ head for the rest of the day.

They were a little late in getting to the kitchen which Peyton was not very pleased with. But Harry made a double batch of pancakes and let her do most of the work making them—while he supervised of course—and she quickly forgot that she was even mad at them to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ireallysawanangel](http://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so come say hi!  
> [Here](http://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com/post/166982819164) is a little tumblr post for you to reblog if you'd like!


End file.
